Someday When the Time is Right
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Carl and Enid have a discussion about the future and having children. The Third Installment in the JSS Series


Someday When the Time is Right

Enid wasn't exactly sure where Carl was but is she had to guess he was probably near the wall or visiting Glenn's grave. The latter was a place both of them would often go when they needed to think.

Enid and Carl had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on things at the colony while Rick and Maggie prepared an ambush for the Saviours. The young couple had spent the last two days babysitting Judith and Gracie. Judith had slept fairly well the night before, Gracie on the other hand had been another story. The baby who was around 5 months old had been up throughout the night. Carl and Enid had taken turns getting up and soothing the child, but every time they would get her back to sleep, she would awake after twenty minutes and the Barrington house was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

Carl had gotten up with her the last time and Enid had drifted back to sleep. When she got up a couple hours later both Gracie and Judith were asleep and Carl was gone. Enid got up and when Judith woke up took her downstairs to play with her while they awaited Carls return.

"Where have you been?" asked Enid when Carl came through the door a little while later.

"I was checking with Bertie to see if anything happen during the night." Carl answered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead before bending down to say good morning to his sister, who was quite occupied with a giant stuffed gorilla that Enid had recovered on a supply run a few weeks back.

"And was there?" Enid asked.

"Still nothing there's no sign of the saviours but there's also no sign of the militia." Carl said sounding somewhat dejected.

"Carl it's only been tewo day since they left, it could a week before they come back." Enid said trying to sound hopeful and reassuring but Carl could detect the worry in her voice.

Before Carl could respond their attention was diverted by the sound of Gracie's cries coming from upstairs.

"I'll get her." Carl said and bolted upstairs to get Gracie. He returned a couple minutes later with a now smiley and content baby in his arms.

"I'm going to get a bottle for her." Carl said as he walked into the kitchen.

Enid smiled at him and watched how he carried Gracie into the kitchen. It amazed her how good Carl was with children. He was amazing with his sister and Gracie also seemed to have taken a liking to Carl. That Quality was one of the many things that she loved about Carl. A small part of her hope that one day Carl would be able to have his own children and she couldn't help but want to be the one to have his kids. Enid knew however that Carl wasn't overly keen on having children, given the tragedy that had happened with is Mom he has scared of something like that happening to someone else he loved.

"Ene, Yum" Judith said pointing to the kitchen.

Enid smiled at the little girl before picking her up, "Alright Judy let's get you some yum."

Enid carried Judith into the kitchen and set her down in a highchair. Going to grab Judith something to eat she watch as Carl burped Gracie.

"Hey how did you finally managed to get her to sleep last night? Enid asked

"I have my ways" Carl said and right after he said that Gracie spit up all over him.

"Was that an example of your ways?" Enid said trying and failing to not laugh at her boyfriend who was covered in baby vomit.

Carl answer was to pass the baby to Enid and wander off to clean himself up.

Later that night Carl and Enid again couldn't get Gracie to sleep. The infant was colicky and wouldn't stop whimpering and crying no matter what they tried. Finally out of option's Carl made one last attempt to sooth the baby.

"You may want to cover your ears." He said to Enid and then began to sing.

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you ill stand by you_

 _Take me in to your darkest hour and I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

By the time Carl had finished Gracie was fast asleep. He laid her down in her crib and he and Enid went back to their room.

"You not a bad singer." Enid said snuggling under the covers. Carl could only blush in response.

"Do you want kids some day?" Carl asked as the cuddled in the bed.

Enid propped her head up with one arm and faced her boyfriend. "Honestly yes before the outbreak I wanted kids like two or three and even after seeing Maggie have difficulties with her pregnancy and hearing about your mom I still want kids.

"Why? Carl asked.

"Because if I've learned anything from being with you and being around your group it's that you can't let all the horrible stuff stop you from living for the future, I have faith that things will get better in the future, a future where kids can be safe and live their lives with some sense of security. Enid said before asking "Do you want kids.

"For a long time I didn't I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone I loved like I did with my mom, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. These past few months I've realized that any chance of a future depends on children who are raised like I was, knowing right from wrong and when to draw the line, but who won't hesitate to protect the ones they love. So to answer your question I do want to have kids one day, when the time is right." "Plus I think you and I would be pretty good parents." Carl said.

"You want to have kids with me Carl Grimes?" Enid asked smiling, as she already knew his answer.

"Yeah someday when the time is right." Carl answered before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Sounds good dude." Enid answered before snuggling into Carl and drifting off to sleep. Carl smiled before joining her in sleep.


End file.
